Third Time Lucky
by candyjelly614
Summary: Masa lalu harusnya hanya menjadi bagian kecil dari kehidupan seseorang dan dijadikan pelajaran. Namun ketika keadaan memaksa agar terus hidup berdampingan dengan masa lalu dan keputusan bijak menjadi hal yang relatif, keputusan apa yang seharusnya diambil? Dengan tiga kesempatan yang ada, mampukah Chanyeol membahagiakan orang yang Ia cintai dan juga mencintainya? • ChanBaek • OC •
1. Chapter 1

**THIRD TIME LUCKY**

 **the other Rule of Three**

 _An original story by candyjelly614_

* * *

 ** _"I truly love him.. and I wanna marry him. That's the biggest dream in my life. But I can't see you feel torture. Should I?" – Mrs. Soon to be_**

 ** _"I truly love you.. and I wanna marry you. That's one of my biggest dream in life. But you know I can't clear those memories, my mistake. What should I do?" –Mr. Soon to be_**

 ** _This is not exaggerate thingy but the hugest conflict in our heart. We know that we want to but we don't want to hurt each other._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Ada apa denganmu?", tanya sang wanita kikuk dengan perasaannya yang seketika tak menentu. " _Do you love me just the way I am, Baby?_ , lelaki itu bertanya dengan kilatan kesedihan di matanya. Sekeras apapun Ia berusaha tegar, sejelas itu pula lukanya tampak. " _Here we are, Honey._ Hanya tersisa satu bulan sebelum upacara pernikahan kita dilaksanakan. Ada apa?". Keheningan menjumpai keduanya, terlebih situasi restoran malam itu memang sepi. Ini bukan lah akhir pekan, apalagi hari libur. Jelas tak banyak pasangan yang mengunjungi restoran yang terkenal romantis di daerah Jung-gu, Seoul itu.

Sang wanita tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang disembunyikan oleh calon suaminya itu. Namun Ia tahu betul sang kekasih membutuhkan dirinya. Lelaki tampan nan gagah itu sebenarnya memiliki hati yang lebih lembut dari dirinya. Ia memang tampak _girly_ dan emosinya mudah tergugah. Namun jangan salah sangka, Ia adalah wanita yang cukup rasional dan terkesan sedikit cuek. Sekedar informasi, keduanya merupakan pasangan dengan intelegensi yang bisa dikatakan _superior_. Maka tidak heran, sering kali mereka beradu logika dan terjadi keributan kecil di antara keduanya. Namun justru keributan-keributan kecil itu lah yang menguatkan mereka satu sama lain.

Seketika lelaki itu pun meragu. Haruskan Ia mengatakannya sekarang? Gelagat kekasih yang mulai cemas membuatnya tak sampai hati untuk mengecewakan perasaannya. Namun di sisi lain, Ia tidak ingin merahasiakan hal tersebut lebih lama lagi. Mungkinkah Ia salah memilih waktu? Atau mungkin betul ini kesempatan emas? Keraguan mulai menapaki dirinya. Membuat pertimbangan secara mendalam memang keahliannya, namun untuk kali ini terlalu banyak berpikiran negatif. Ia sangat khawatir sang calon istri akan pergi meninggalkannya setelah ini. Sebelumnya Ia meyakini bahwa sang kekasih mungkin hanya akan marah sesaat. Ia tahu kekasihnya bukanlah seseorang yang akan mengambil keputusan besar ketika situasi sedang panas, terlebih hatinya. _At least_ , pemikiran itu ada hingga detik-detik sebelum Ia mengungkap segalanya.

Tak sadar peluh mulai membasahi pelipis. Degup jantungnya pun semakin cepat. Tak pernah Ia secemas ini sebelumnya, bahkan ketika Ia melamar sang pujaan hati atau pun momen ketika Ia akan melakukan debutnya dulu. _Now or never_ , pikirnya. " _Baby.._ ", dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Hmm?" sang wanita menarik alisnya hingga terangkat, membuat matanya yang sipit sedikit membesar. " _Have you ever thought that something could happen between us?_ " lelaki itu bertanya dengan ragu.

" _Think about…what? I really don't have any ideas, Honey. Just tell me. We've known each other not only for a year._ " sang wanita mencoba meyakinkan, meski nyatanya Ia pun meragu. "Aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Aku pun tidak bisa menjamin reaksimu setelah ini. Aku tidak bisa menahanmu. Apapun itu, aku mencoba menerimanya. Hanya berikan aku keputusan setelah kau dapat memahami titik permasalahannya dengan baik. Selebihnya, aku percaya padamu." mencoba untuk tetap tegar meski Ia tahu hatinya rapuh. Hal ini tampak pada tangannya yang gemetar seraya menggenggam tangan wanitanya. Ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya ini, akan tetapi Ia pernah melakukan kesalahan atau lebih tepatnya, masih berada pada lingkup kesalahannya.

Sang wanita terus berusaha menahan emosinya. Berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang mendadak cepat. Tak tahu respon apa yang seharusnya diberikan saat ini. Hatinya bergemuruh dan jantungnya mulai memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. " _Okay.. you can tell me everything. I can't guarantee that I won't angry or something like that but I trust you. I promise you that you can rely on me, anytime like you use to be. Like what we've been through all this time. What-have-you-done?!"_ Terkesan memaksa pada akhir kalimat tanyanya, namun sang pria tahu bahwa wanitanya merasakan kegelisahan yang sama. Setelah mengatur nafas dan tetap menggenggam tangan mungil kekasihnya, Ia menceritakan seluruh rahasianya. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajah sang wanita. " _I don't know how to express my feeling right now. That's my pleasure to know it. You just have to told me earlier, Bey! What have you expected before, hm? Do you think I'll leave you? Come on, Darling.. I love you just the way you are_! _"_

Masih tertegun, tak percaya atas apa yang telah didengarnya beberapa saat lalu. " _Have you.. have you just said.. that.. you aren't angry with me?_ ", bingung dengan pengakuan kekasihnya. "Marah? Untuk apa? Selama ini kamu hanya menutupi semuanya, tapi aku tahu banyak sejak kita belum saling mengenal satu sama lain. Bahkan jauh sebelum aku memiliki cita-cita untuk bersekolah disini. _Yes, I'm a part of them. I love you and of course both of you_." masih dengan ekspresi bersemangat.

Masih dengan keterkejutan yang sama ketika Ia merasakan getaran aneh di hatinya. Setelah pengakuan tersebut, Ia merasa nafasnya sedikit tercekat. Seketika merasa panik ketika sang pria semakin mengeratkan genggaman dan bertanya, "Sayang.. _I couldn't believe it. Just.. how come? Are you really a part of them?_ ". Tapi diluar dugaan, sang wanita justru menarik tangannya dan meminta izin untuk pergi ke _toilet_.

Sang wanita benar-benar tak dapat menguasai dirinya sendiri. Setengah berlari hingga akhirnya sampai di _toilet_ yang benar-benar sepi. Terduduk lemas di atas _closet_ dan air matanya perlahan turun. Ia semakin tak dapat memahami perasaannya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi? Setelah berhasil menguasai pikirannya, dengan segera ia menghapus air matanya. Tak lupa berkaca sebelum kembali ke mejanya kemudian duduk dengan _gesture_ sewajar mungkin.

Tak mau dicurigai, Ia pun segera mengajak kekasihnya untuk pulang dengan alasan tugas kuliahnya yang Ia tinggalkan. Sang lelaki langusng menyutujui karena Ia memang berjanji hanya akan mengajaknya untuk makan malam sebentar. Meski pada akhirnya diluar dugaan karena tempat makan yang kini dikunjunginya cukup jauh dari apartemen sang wanita.

Sepanjang perjalanan, sang wanita menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Tak ada suara tinggi khas wanita untuk bermanja-manja atau sekedar bercanda mengisi kehampaan di mobil. Ia hanya terus menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia tahu bahwa hal ini aneh dan yakin bahwa kekasihnya sadar akan perbedaan yang drastic, namun beruntung sang pria memilih tetap diam untuk memberikannya _space_. Sang lelaki tahu kekasihnya membutuhkan waktu yang tak sedikit untuk menetralkan perasaannya.

Pada kenyataannya, sang lelaki tahu bahwa kekasihnya baru saja menangis karena Ia sendiri kurang yakin kekasihnya bisa menerima pengakuannya dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Lima menit kembali berlalu dengan kesunyian hingga sang wanita meminta izin untuk mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya. Ia segera menghubungkan ponselnya dengan _tape_ mobil ketika mendapat anggukan dari sang lelaki. Mengalun lagu kesukaannya dan sang pria tahu bahwa lagu tersebut dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi favoritnya, tapi Ia belum pernah mendengarkan lagu ini sebelumnya.

 _The time we've spent together, it's so beautiful_

 _The memories we've lived together will never ever be disappeared_

 _Wherever (no matter where)_

 _Whenever (no matter when)_

 _And ever (we won't forget)_

 _Together (I will be able to meet you again)_

 _Those amazing nights we've spent talking to each other_

 _And each of our hearts that were pulled apart_

 _I still deeply remember it until now_

 _If possible, I would go back in time_

 _Once again, I want to embrace you_

Keheningan belum terpecahkan. Sang wanita masih setia memandang ke luar jendela, sedangkan sang pria hanya membisu mendengarkan setiap kata dari lirik lagu yang diputar oleh kekasihnya.

 _It seems like we're far away, but I feel that we're close_

 _What does this feeling might be? It's so warm_

 _Ah, there are days like those_

 _It's too precious to put in the past_

 _I'll be right here just like this_

 _Even though it'll be nice if the time would just stop_

 _I want it not to go away_

 _No matter how many times I cried_

 _I'll be right here just like this_

 _Even though we eventually grow up into adults_

 _If we promise not to have any regrets, would it be good?_

 _I'm finding the life now_

 _When something makes me sad or something makes me feel empty_

 _I wonder why I only remember good things?_

 _Only because I like you_

 _I said it's as if only letting you know is not enough_

 _I fall asleep in the room just like old times_

 _I'll see you when I see you_

 _My heart which can't even say that_

 _It's definitely not a mistake, but it's not entirely wise either_

 _I will see you when I see you_

 _We can't end this any other way_

 _One more time, to you who's still waiting at that time and place_

 _I wanna see you_

Air matanya tak lagi terbendung. Hatinya seolah teriris oleh pisau tak kasat mata. Ia ingin segera berbaring di ranjangnya dan berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. _Beautiful nightmare_ , _maybe?_

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen, kesunyian tetap tak terelakan. Segera Ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian dan membersihkan wajah kemudian menaiki tangga langsung ke tempat tidur tanpa mengindahkan Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam memerhatikan sang kekasih. Ia sadar pengakuannya tadi adalah sebuah pukulan besar. Terlintas di benaknya bahwa sang kekasih berbohong dengan respon yang ditunjukkan saat di restoran tadi. Ia tidak pernah tahu. Lebih tepatnya belum mengetahui fakta bahwa wanitanya memang seorang Chanbaek _shipper_. Ya, Chanyeol mengakui bahwa Ia pernah menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Baekhyun, teman satu _band_ -nya, EXO.

Chanyeol tak dapat melakukan apapun selain memerhatikan sang kekasih dari ruang TV. Hatinya pun tak kalah bergejolak. Sesungguhnya Ia kecewa. Sejujurnya ada secercah harapan ketika kekasihnya berkata _he can rely on her_. Di samping itu, Chanyeol pun masih memikirkan mengenai makna lagu yang diputar di mobil karena apa yang Ia pahami dari lagu tersebut adalah sang wanita masih tetap ingin berada di sampingnya. Namun yang terjadi justru berkebalikan dengan apa yang Ia tampilkan saat ini. Sang kekasih justru bersikap seperti tidak menganggapnya ada.

Ketika Chanyeol mengharap belas kasih, justru Ia mendapatkan pengkhianatan. Dilema. Tak tahu harus seperti apa Ia merespon kondisi malam itu. Ia merasa berada pada titik terendah pada dirinya. Hanya saja, Chanyeol masih mengingat janjinya untuk mempercayai apapun keputusan akhirnya. Mungkin An Rui masih membutuhkan waktu, pikirnya. Setelah memastikan kekasihnya tertidur sekitar 2 jam setelahnya, Chanyeol bergegas untuk pulang. An Rui pun hanya berpura-pura tidur agar Ia tak perlu berhadapan dengan Chanyeol lebih lama. Ia ingin sendiri, Ia membutuhkan waktunya sendiri. Meski Ia adalah seseorang yang tak bisa menjaga rahasia pribadinya sendiri, namun Ia justru cenderung menutup diri ketika merasa tersudutkan.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan yang sepi. Tak kuasa menahan emosi dan tangisnya pun belum juga mereda. Hal ini membuatnya kehilangan fokus. Sekitar 30 menit kemudian Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Suho Hyung. Suho datang bersama Chen untuk menjemput dengan seorang supir untuk membawa mobil Chanyeol kembali ke _dorm_. Chen memulai pembicaraan untuk menenangkan Chanyeol. Ia nyaris gila, pikir Chanyeol. _Both of his friends really don't have any clues about his problem_ sampai akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara dan menceritakan inti persoalannya. Setidaknya untuk malam ini, Chanyeol memiliki sedikit kepercayaan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja setelah Suho Hyung dan Chen menenangkan.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Hello, the new author here :)_

Bener-bener baru pertama kali buat ff dan _out of expectation_ yaa ternyata susah banget TT

 _Should I continue it or just delete it?_

Ditunggu komentar dan sarannya

 _Thank you!_

-candyjelly614


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

An Rui terbangun dengan nafasnya yang memburu serta keringat yang bercucuran. Rasa sakit dan kecewa melebur jadi satu. _Feeling insecure_ , mungkin hal ini lebih menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Pikirannya masih kalut dengan mimpi yang baru saja Ia alami, meski Ia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Seperti suatu hal mengerikan terjadi. Pikiran dan hatinya yang berkecamuk membuatnya kembali menangis dalam diam. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 6.30, itu artinya tidak lebih dari dua jam dirinya tertidur dan tiba-tiba saja Ia merasakan kram berlebih di perutnya.

Rasa sakit yang mendera terlalu membebani, namun tak tahu harus berkeluh kesah pada siapa. Bukan, bukan karena Ia tak memiliki sahabat maupun kerabat, _but she couldn't has found someone she trust the most_ yet. Menurutnya, tidak mudah untuk membuka ataupun sekedar berbagi apa yang sedang dirasakan, terlebih ketika Ia sedang merasa tertekan. Ya, bisa dikatakan _trust issue_. _She just doesn't know who to talk about her probs without getting hurt_. Dirinya merasa lebih baik untuk tetap diam dan memendam permasalahan dari pada harus menderita ketika membicarakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Masalah terbesarnya kini adalah Chanyeol yang notabene merupakan seorang _public figure_ sehingga tidak semudah itu untuk mengungkap hubungan spesial yang terjalin di antara keduanya. Bahkan hanya segelintir orang yang berhak tahu perihal hubungan mereka, selain keluarga, kerabat terdekat, dan agensi yang menaungi Chanyeol.

Semakin lama berdiam diri rasanya semakin menyiksa, batin An Rui. Kemudian Ia teringat akan tugasnya yang ditinggalkan semalam sehingga ia memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari kamarnya. Terlalu fokus pada hatinya, Ia lupa akan jadwal bulanannya. _Ya, her period is coming!_ _And it really kills her. Her mood, her physic, her feelings are all messy and successfully drop her down_. Seraya menyesap teh hangatnya, Ia bersandar di sofa. Berusaha tak memikirkan apapun. _Dysmenorrea_ yang dideritanya semakin parah seiring dengan tingkat stresnya yang sedang memuncak.

Sesungguhnya Ia tidak sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk makan, tapi Ia sadar kondisi fisiknya menuntut asupan ekstra. Tidak hanya karena tanggung jawabnya terhadap tugas-tugas kuliah, namun tanggal pernikahannya pun semakin mendekat. Ia sengaja membuat _tuna sandwich with blueberry jam_ , _her favorites_ , berharap rasa mual yang mendera tidak mengganggu acara sarapannya kini. Belum sempat Ia mengigit _sandwich_ -nya, bel apartemen pun berbunyi. Sekilas melirik jam dinding dan masih menunjukkan pukul 7.33. "Siapa orang yang bertamu sepagi ini?", gerutunya. _Mood_ -nya memang sedang tidak baik dan ditambah dengan sakit kepala yang luar biasa menyerangnya. Benar-benar kondisi yang buruk untuk memulai kamis paginya.

Fokusnya yang terbagi pada kepala yang sakit serta perut yang kram membuatnya tidak berpikir untuk sekedar melihat layar _intercom_. Terkejut Ia ketika melihat Suho Oppa telah berada tepat di hadapannya sehingga membuatnya limbung. Beruntung Suho cukup sigap untuk menangkap tubuhnya dan membantu untuk kembali duduk di sofa. Kekhawatiran menyelimuti diri Suho melihat wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik saat ini terkulai lemah dengan wajah yang sangat pucat, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, serta sembab di matanya.

Pun masih tampak kilauan air di pelupuk mata sipitnya, hasil tangisan satu jam yang lalu. Suho memaksanya untuk ke rumah sakit atau setidaknya mendatangkan dokter pribadi, namun ditolaknya. Alih-alih menceritakan kejadian tadi malam, justru An Rui berkilah _dysmenorrhea_ -nya sedikit parah akibat stres yang dialami seputar tugas kuliah dan urusan pernikahan. Ia masih berusaha menutupi apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Sepuluh menit berlalu tanpa ada yang membuka suara. Suho tidak menyangka kondisi An Rui nyatanya lebih buruk dari bayangannya, bahkan lebih buruk dari keadaan Chanyeol malam tadi. Setelah menyisir seisi apartemen, Suho menemukan setangkup _sandwich_ yang masih utuh di atas meja makan. "Rui-ya, kau belum menyentuh sarapanmu. Ini sudah hampir pukul 8 dan kau tampak sangat pucat. Aku suapi?". Hanya gelengan kepala yang terasa sangat berat sebagai jawaban yang diterima Suho. Lima menit cukup untuk membujuknya untuk mau menggigit satu kali sarapannya, namun nyatanya hal itu berhasil membuat gadis berdarah Tionghoa itu memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya dan berakhir pingsan ketika keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dokter Ahn datang 35 menit setelah Suho menelepon. An Rui tidak dapat mengelak bahwa kondisi fisiknya sangat lemah. Dokter hanya menyarankan Ia untuk beristirahat lebih banyak, makan makanan sehat dengan teratur, dan upayakan untuk meminimalisir stres. Pesan terakhir sang dokter sukses membuat Suho menahan nafasnya. Beberapa jenis obat disarankan oleh dokter Ahn untuk membantu menenangkan fisik An Rui dan mempercepat proses penyembuhan.

Selepas perginya dokter Ahn, Suho segera menghubungi seluruh member, kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia harus meminta bantuan setidaknya untuk mendorong agar An Rui mau menceritakan kegundahan hatinya dan membantu memberikan dukungan moril. Bercerita kepada keluarganya merupakan opsi terkahir, Suho tahu itu. Keluarga An Rui tentu akan sangat menentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol bila mengetahui permasalahan tersebut. Suho tak ingin kejadian ketika keluarga Chanyeol menentang hubungan keduanya terulang kembali.

Satu jam kemudian Yixing datang. Ia memutuskan untuk menjenguk An Rui terlebih dahulu sebelum berolak ke Cina nanti malam untuk melakukan sebuah pemotretan atas nama salah satu _brand_ yang meng- _hire_ -nya sebagai _brand ambassador_. Serupa dengan Suho, Ia telah menganggap An Rui sebagai adiknya sendiri, meski Ia tahu bahwa An Rui pernah jatuh hati kepadanya sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil menakhlukan hatinya.

Suho menceritakan seluruh kejadian tadi malam kepada Yixing. Siapa pun yang mendengarnya, dipastikan akan sangat terkejut. Mereka sudah sepakat termasuk dengan Chanyeol untuk memberitahukan perihal ini di waktu yang tepat. Namun sepertinya kali ini Chanyeol salah membuat perhitungan. Keduanya mendiskusikan langkah terbaik yang harus segera dilakukan dalam waktu dekat. An Rui tidak mungkin bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun, _at least_ hingga suasana hatinya sudah lebih terkontrol dan kondisi fisiknya membaik.

Sekitar pukul 1 siang, Suho membangunkan An Rui. Yixing telah memesan makan siang dan juga meminta supir pribadinya untuk menebus resep yang diberikan oleh dokter Ahn tadi. Pikirannya sudah berangsur membaik dan hey, mengapa kedua _bandmate_ tunangannya berada disini? An Rui sedikit menaruh curiga karena kedatangan mereka tepat disaat Ia terpuruk dan sangat membutuhkan orang lain.

Selagi Yixing menyuapinya, An Rui bertanya "apa yang membuat kalian datang kesini?". Keduanya saling betatapan dan Suho segera menjawab "tadinya aku hanya berniat untuk membawakan _moon cake_ kesukaanmu sebelum kau pergi ke perpustakaan", seraya menunjuk kotak _moon cake_ di atas meja makannya. Ia akhirnya teringat bahwa dua hari sebelumnya, Ia sudah memberi tahu Suho bahwa Ia akan pergi ke perpustakaan jumat pagi dan Suho berjanji akan membelikan _moon cake_ sebagai penyemangat. Kemudian Yixing segera menambahkan, "dan aku memiliki beberapa hal yang harus aku diskusikan dengan Suho secara langsung sebelum aku berangkat ke Cina nanti malam". Meski perasaan curiga masih ada, namun Ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Ia memilih diam, mengubur dalam-dalam kegundahan yang sedang dirasakan.

Tanpa sadar, air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya lagi. Yixing melihat hal tersebut dengan jelas dan mencoba menyadarkan An Rui dari pikirannya sendiri. Namun dengan tatapan kosong dan tak mengindahkan panggilan dari Yixing, pipinya kembali basah. Ia tak kuasa menahan perasaannya lagi. Beban ini terlalu berat. Ia segera beranjak dari sofa menuju tempat tidurnya, kemudian menangis di pinggir ranjang dengan tangan yang memeluk lutut. Suho dan Yixing hanya mengamati dari ruang TV. Mereka sadar An Rui masih membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Suara tangisnya lambat laun terdengar semakin jelas. Memilukan dan sangat mengiris hati. Hanya dengan mendengarkan suara tangisnya pun, sudah dapat dibayangkan betapa sakitnya hati An Rui saat ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore dan Yixing harus segera pergi menuju bandara. Ia menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk sampai di ruang tidur An Rui. Apartemen yang berjenis _loft_ berukuran 32m2 memang sedikit unik karena ruang tidurnya berada di atas dapur dan kamar mandi. Yixing berpamitan pada An Rui sambil memeluknya dan berpesan agar apapun masalah yang sedang dihadapinya kini, jangan pernah sungkan untuk menghubunginya kapan pun. Yixing memastikan bahwa Ia akan selalu ada untuk adik kesayangannya tersebut. An Rui terlihat sedikit lebih tenang dengan ucapan Yixing dan segera Ia mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum lemah. Setidaknya Ia memiliki harapan untuk mendapatkan bantuan dari Gege yang dulu pernah menyita hatinya. Tentu Ia tahu dan sangat yakin bahwa Yixing akan membantu dan dapat dipercaya untuk menjaga rahasianya.

Setelah Yixing pergi, Suho segera menuju ruang tidur An Rui. Suho meminta izin agar Ia diperbolehkan menemaninya disana. Hanya ada anggukan samar tanpa suara, kecuali isak tangisnya. Pelahan Suho mendekati An Rui dan memeluknya. Hatinya pun menangis menyaksikan kepiluan yang ada. Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Ia hanya berharap semua permasalahan ini segera mendapatkan titik temu dan tentunya berupa kebaikan untuk keduanya. 15 menit berselang, akhirnya An Rui membuka suara, setelah Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Suho memang dapat dipercaya. Tangisnya semakin pecah saat Ia mengingat kembali kata demi kata yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol tadi malam. Namun pada akhirnya tak satu pun hal luput dari pengetahuan Suho.

 **EXO's _dorm_**

Hanya tersisa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebab keduanya memang tidak memiliki jadwal apapun hari ini. Sebenarnya Chanyeol berencana untuk mengunjungi kediaman keluarganya. Namun mengingat semua tidak berjalan sesuai ekspektasi, Ia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Keluarganya memang mengetahui perihal hubungan kasih antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dulu dan tidak ada satu pun yang menentang. Hari ini Chanyeol berniat untuk menceritakan kepada kedua orang tua dan kakak perempuannya bahwa Ia sudah berterus terang pada An Rui. Berhubung orang tuanya belum mengetahui akan niatnya tersebut, Ia hanya menelepon Ibunya di pagi hari seperti yang biasa Ia lakukan setiap harinya. Lagipula Chanyeol merasa badannya kurang sehat.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dari Chanyeol, meski Ia tidak mengetahui kejadian malam tadi namun Chanyeol terlihat sangat diam dan cenderung menghindari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak suka dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia memang masih menyimpan seluruh cintanya untuk Chanyeol, namun Ia sadar bahwa dunia tidak merestuinya. Itulah mengapa Baekhyun merelakan kebahagiaan Chanyeol dengan An Rui. Tidak pernah sekali pun Baekhyun terbesit untuk menjauhi Chanyeol, meski tak munafik bahwa rasa cemburu itu ada.

Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamar Chanyeol tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Betapa terkejutnya Ia ketika melihat seluruh isi kamar Chanyeol seperti kapal pecah, banyak benda bergeletakan di lantai. Sesuatu hal besar pasti terjadi. Chanyeol bukan tipikal orang yang akan membiarkan barang-barang kesayangannya berantakan, apalagi sampai berada di atas lantai, termasuk boneka Nick dan Judy kesayangannya. Potret dirinya dengan An Rui yang biasa tergantung manis di dinding atas kepala ranjang kini sudah berpindah tempat ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak wajar dan tentunya sangat tidak nyaman. Tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya karena Baekhyun dapat melihat kesedihan dan juga rasa sakit yang Chanyeol rasakan. Wajah polosnya tak dapat menutupi itu, bahkan ketika tidur pun semuanya begitu jelas bagi Baekhyun. Ia tidak hanya sekedar 1-2 tahun tinggal bersama dengan Chanyeol, bahkan Ia pernah menjalin hubungan spesial lebih dari 5 tahun. Selagi Ia menenangkan hatinya sendiri, Ia merapikan seisi kamar Chanyeol.

Ketika Baekhyun menaruh bonekanya di sisi ranjang, Chanyeol sedikit terusik dan akhirnya terbangun. Hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan situasi saat ini, canggung. Baekhyun segera menarik diri, "ah ah.. maaf mengganggu tidurmu. A-aku... ku pikir kau sakit, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu. Ah ya, _member_ lain memiliki banyak kegiatan hari ini. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa memanggilku. Aku akan kembali ke kamar". Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Chanyeol dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun dengan segera Chanyeol menahan pergelangan lengan Baekhyun, memintanya untuk tetap disana. Chanyeol benar-benar membutuhkan Baekhyun. Hatinya sungguh tak menentu saat ini. Baekhyun mau tidak mau menuruti permintaan Chanyeol dan duduk di samping Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang.

Chanyeol kemudian menceritakan semuanya. Ia sungguh tak tahu apakah telah mengambil keputusannya tepat untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada An Rui. Bak petir di siang bolong, tangis Baekhyun pun pecah. Di satu sisi Ia merasa kasihan pada An Rui, namun di sisi lain Ia khawatir pada Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak bahwa hatinya masih dimiliki oleh Chanyeol, seutuhnya. Egois itu masih ada. Ia masih berharap akan ada kesempatan lain yang dapat mempersatukan keduanya. Tapi sesegera mungkin Ia tepis pemikiran tersebut dan berusaha keras menahan air matanya. Sejujurnya saat ini mata Baekhyun sudah terasa sangat panas. Hanya saja, Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu mendukung apapun keputusan Chanyeol. Apalagi saat ini Chanyeol sudah menyandang status sebagai An Rui's fiancé, bahkan akan segera melangsungkan pernikahannya bulan depan.

Rupanya Baekhyun cukup cepat pulih dari keterkejutannya. Ia menenangkan Chanyeol yang sudah kembali menggila dengan tangisnya. Begitu frustrasi dengan kondisinya saat ini. Baekhyun meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya Ia berharap semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala, sesegera mungkin. Entah apa yang dipikirkan dan dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun saat itu, tapi kata-katanya sangat menenangkan bagi Chanyeol hingga akhirnya Chanyeol bisa kembali tidur dengan tenang. Setelahnya Baekhyun pun kembali ke kamar dengan lelehan air mata di pipinya. Pertahanan itu hanya efektif untuk beberapa saat. Ternyata menguatkan hati sang mantan pacar kembali membuat hatinya terasa remuk berkeping-keping. Saat ini giliran pikirannya yang berubah kalut.

 **TBC**

 _How about this?_

Apakah ada yang nungguin? Maaf banget baru bisa balik nulis karena _real life_ lagi bemar-benar _demanding_ , _so yaa... I'm so sorry_

Komen dan/atau _review_ -nya _please_ :)

 _Thank you!_

-candyjelly614


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Beberapa member telah kembali ke _dorm_ namun tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Berdasarkan kesepakatan yang telah dibuat, tidak ada yang berhak mengungkit masalah kemarin malam di depan keduanya sehingga mereka segera menyibukan diri dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tak ada yang tahu kebenaran bahwa Baekhyun sudah mengetahui perihal tersebut. Terlebih Manajer Hyung pun sedang tidak berada di _dorm_ sehingga tak ada seseorang pun yang mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sudah tidak berada di _dorm_ saat member lain kembali.

Siapa sangka Chanyeol akan menceritakannya pada Baekhyun? Nyatanya semenjak hubungan yang telah terjalin lama kandas di tengah jalan, keduanya terlihat sangat menjaga jarak, kecuali saat berada di ruang publik. _Everybody knows that Chan always walk behind and being that close to Baek and vice versa. They keep it as fan service even it feels so damn fake and hurting both of them. But if media knows about their relationship, their company's profit would be in danger. Maybe the stakeholders would withdrawl their holdings in the company. Chanyeol and Baekhyun really know about the consequencies. They don't need any threats from the CEO cause everyone knows they're company's dolls. They are always be obey with all those shit rules._

Sinar matahari nyaris kembali ke peraduan dan Xiumin mulai khawatir terhadap kedua dongsaengnya yang tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Beberapa kali mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol dan akhirnya terdengar suara parau dan berat milik sang empunya. Tanpa perlu berbasa-basi, Xiumin segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang tampak sangat pucat dan lemas. Demam tinggi disertai sakit kepala sebab pikirannya yang kalut, waktu tidur yang minim, serta asupan makanan yang jauh dari cukup. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Chanyeol, Xiumin segera bergegas meminta bantuan Kyungsoo untuk membuatkan makanan hangat.

Di sisi lain ruangan, Sehun tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun. Betapa terkejutnya Ia saat mengetahui kamar Baekhyun gelap dan tak berpenghuni. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun segera menghubungi namun hasilnya nihil. Berkali-kali Ia mencoba menghubungi nyatanya ponsel Baekhyun tetap tidak aktif. Sehun segera menghubungi rekan satu grupnya untuk memberitahukan kabar mengenai kondisi Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Barangkali ada anggota lain yang sempat melakukan kontak dengan Baekhyun dan mengetahui keberadaannya saat ini.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Xiumin dan Kyungsoo menanyakan penyebab sakitnya karena jarang sekali Chanyeol jatuh sakit hingga seperti ini. Semua orang tahu bahwa Chanyeol memang terbiasa memendam keluh kesahnya seorang diri, namun sepertinya kali ini Ia betul-betul membutuhkan sandaran. "Yeol-ah, jangan pernah lari dari masalahmu, okay? Seberat apapun itu, semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Kau tahu kami tidak pernah benar-benar pergi dari sisimu bukan?", ujar Hyung tertua. Gelengan kecil nan lemah menjadi jawaban bagi Xiumin. "Hyung, apakah ada yang melihat Baekhyun Hyung? Atau Ia mengatakan akan pergi keluar pada Chanyeol Hyung?" Sehun tahu jawabannya adalah tidak, tapi Ia tetap butuh jawaban. Xiumin dan Kyungsoo mendadak khawatir, sedangkan Chanyeol kembali hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, bahkan Ia tak dapat memikirkan apapun mengenai Baekhyun saat ini.

Di saat yang bersamaan, sesosok pria dengan pakaian serba tertutup berada di salah satu sudut kafe yang terkenal dengan _mille crêpe_ -nya, Lady M, di kawasan Itaewon. Namun para pengunjung tidak terlalu peduli sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun disana. Hal serupa nyatanya tampak di wajah Baekhyun. Lelehan air mata serta kantung mata yang kini sudah menghitam dan membentuk sedikit cekungan adalah buktinya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Chanyeol setega itu membeberkan hal yang sangat krusial kepada An Rui di waktu krisis mereka.

"Chanyeollie, mengapa kau begitu polos? Apakah kau terlalu jujur atau justru terlalu bodoh? Hati wanita mana yang bisa dengan mudah menerima fakta ini? An Rui juga adikku. Aku tak pernah memiliki adik perempuan dan kau tau itu! Kau sangat tahu, Yeollie. Ibuku selalu memperlalukan aku layaknya seorang gadis, bahkan sejak masih berada di dalam kandungan. Aku sangat memahami perasaannya. Aku sangat sayang padanya dan aku tulus. Meski kami nampak seperti rival, nyatanya aku tidak pernah sedikit pun membencinya. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu berkali-kali aku sangat ingin memiliki saudara perempuan. Kau tahu alasannya, Yeol! Kau sangat tahu. Apa kau tidak mengingat pesanku untuk tidak pernah melukai hati An Rui? Jika ada salah satu di antara kita bertiga yang merasa tersakiti, siapapun itu, kedua orang lainnya pun pasti akan merasakan sakit yang sama, Yeol. Yeollie.. ini terlalu menyiksa", celoteh Baekhyun dalam hati.

 **An Rui's _apartement_**

An Rui masih terlelap, cukup pulas kali ini setelah Ia mengutarakan seluruh kegundahan hatinya kepada Suho. Suho tidak berniat untuk membangunkannya sama sekali. Saat ini, yang dapat dilakukan hanyalah mengawasi Chanyeol melalui member lain yang berada di _dorm_ dan menjaga An Rui hingga malam nanti. Tak lama berselang, Ia menerima kabar mengenai kepergian Baekhyun. Tentunya hal ini menambah beban Suho karena Ia memiliki firasat yang kurang mengenakkan. Entah mengapa feeling-nya mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja. Kecurigaannya adalah Baekhyun telah mengetahui permasalahan ini, meski Ia masih sangsi akan sumbernya.

Setelah berhasil membujuk dan menyuapi An Rui makan malam, Suho pun bergegas ke dapur untuk merapikan segalanya termasuk mencuci piring dan gelas. Sesaat kemudian suara bel pintu pun terdengar. Betapa terkejutnya Ia saat melihat wajah lesu Baekhyun lah yang terpampang di layar _intercom_. "Siapa yang datang, Oppa?". Alih-alih menjawab, Suho segera bergegas menuju pintu. Kondisi Baekhyun begitu mengkhawatirkan, tak kalah kacau dengan An Rui maupun Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun masih tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum. Suho menyadari _fake smile_ yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun, hanya saja Ia tak memahami motif Baekhyun datang menemui An Rui disaat seperti ini. Ia berusaha menanyakan tujuan Baekhyun melalui tatapan matanya karena Suho khawatir situasi justru akan semakin memburuk. Suasana malam itu begitu mencekam sebab pikiran mereka yang dirundung kalut.

Senyum Baekhyun melembut, "aku tahu An Rui ada di dalam, Hyung". Sebuah kalimat retorik yang tak Suho pahami maksudnya. Suho berusaha mencegah Baekhyun untuk masuk, namun Baekhyun justru memanggil An Rui. "Hai, Meimei.. aku dengar kau sakit. Apa aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk menjengukmu? Aku membawakanmu stroberi dan Lady M kesukaanmu. Ada _mille crêpe_ , _marron_ , dan _strawberry shortcake_ kesukaan kita. Makan lah agar kau lekas sembuh". Sesungguhnya hati An Rui begitu terenyuh mendengar suara Baekhyun. Namun Ia menaruh curiga terhadap Baekhyun, mengapa Ia justru berbaik hati di saat seperti ini? Apakah Baekhyun tidak mengetahui persoalannya? Namun di sisi lain, ada keyakinan dalam dirinya bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan pernah memiliki niat jahat kepadanya. Toh selama ini yang Ia tahu, Baekhyun tidak pernah sekali pun menentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Dengan suara yang sedikit terbata dan lirih Ia menjawab, "masuklah Oppa. Tak ada yang menghalangimu. Aku ada di atas, naiklah".

Anak tangga yang membawa langkah Baekhyun ke kamar An Rui tidaklah banyak, namun keraguan muncul disana hingga Suho berhasil menyusulnya setelah menaruh makanan bawaan Baekhyun ke dalam kulkas. Suasana terasa begitu dingin. Bukan hanya karena suhu udara yang menurun malam itu, melainkan suasana hati mereka yang tak menentu memperparah keadaannya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis, An Rui pun menyapa Baekhyun terlebih dulu seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. "Aku hanya benar-benar khawatir padamu. Kamu selalu memahami bahwa aku tulus bukan?". Satu-satunya sosok yang merasa sangat tegang disana adalah Suho. An Rui hanya memberikan senyum tipis. Baekhyun kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan retoris, "sepertinya berbicara empat mata akan lebih nyaman. Bukan begitu, An Rui?". Suho hanya dapat memberikan tatapan penuh tanya dan dibalas dengan anggukan lemah oleh An Rui. Mau tak mau Suho menuruti keinginan keduanya.

Suho menuruni anak tangga dengan bimbang. Sengaja menyalakan televisi dengan volume suara yang rendah agar Ia tetap dapat mendengar obrolan keduanya di kamar. Sesaat sebelum keduanya memulai pembicaraan, Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar An Rui. An Rui memang sengaja memasang pintu sebagai sekat agar setidaknya Ia memiliki _privacy_ mengingat ukuran apartemennya yang tidak lah besar. Suho hanya dapat mendengus sebal. Bukan karena Ia marah, hanya saja Ia terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi keduanya. Bagaimana pun, Suho lah yang bertanggung jawab saat ini.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Keduanya berkutat dengan pemikirannya masing-masing seraya menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan dan dirasakan oleh calon lawan bicaranya saat ini. Baekhyun rasanya seperti kehilangan arah untuk memulai pembicaraan meski Ia tahu inti yang akan diutarakan. Ia sadar prolog sangatlah penting saat ini, setidaknya agar An Rui bisa lebih mempercayai apa yang akan disampaikannya. "Hmm, Rui-ya", panggil Baekhyun sedikit ragu dan dibalas dengan sebuah tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku sungguh tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Boleh aku memelukmu?", lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar.

Meski Ia diam, namun terselip khawatir di hati An Rui. Ia ingin sekali meminta Suho Oppa untuk menemaninya. Ia merasa takut tanpa alasan yang pasti. Alih-alih menjawab, An Rui justru menangis sambil meletakan kepalanya pada kedua lutut yang ditekuk. Baekhyun yang semakin gelagapan akhirnya memutuskan untuk semakin mendekati An Rui, " _can I?_ ", tegas Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau inginkan?", tak kuasa menahan ketakurannya sehingga _self-defense_ lah yang terbentuk saat ini. Kalimat ini lebih terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman dibandingkan pertanyaan. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun pun ikut menitihkan air mata.

Siapa sangka An Rui akan semarah itu? "Sepertinya kau tidak menerima kehadiranku disini. Sebaiknya aku pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan lupa untuk makan. Fisikmu membutuhkan asupan. Makan juga kue dan stroberi kesukaanmu, _okay_? Aku tahu kamu tidak pernah bisa menolaknya. _Take care,_ Meimei. Aku pulang", jelas Baekhyun seraya menghapus lelehan air mata di wajahnya dan berusaha tetap tersenyum. Meski ragu, namun Ia tetap menepuk pucuk kepala An Rui dengan lembut. Baekhyun menangis bukan karena merasa tersinggung, Ia hanya terkejut dengan reaksi An Rui. Saat Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur, pergelangan tangan kanannya segera ditahan oleh An Rui. Baekhyun pun menolehkan wajah bingungnya. "Maafkan aku, Oppa", ujarnya terbata kemudian menarik lengan Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Perasaan bersalah jelas menyelimuti hatinya.

An Rui tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengusir Baekhyun dari hadapannya. Ia hanya merasa takut dan tidak siap dengan apapun yang sekiranya akan dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun. Keduanya kembali menangis dan Baekhyun akhirnya membalas pelukan An Rui dengan hangat. Ia tahu An Rui adalah gadis yang penuh dengan kehangatan. Hanya saja, situasinya terlalu menekan dan Ia dapat memahaminya.

Setelah sedikit lebih tenang, An Rui melepaskan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku.. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud…", ucapannya tersela oleh Baekhyun, "tak apa. Maaf juga membuatmu tidak nyaman", seraya membantu An Rui menghapus air matanya. "Lalu.. mengapa Oppa menangis? Bukankah karena aku membentakmu?", tanya An Rui polos. Seketika Baekhyun tertawa gemas sembari menjawil hidung merah An Rui, "kau ini. Tentu aku tidak akan menangis hanya karena kau membentakku. Aku bukan anak kecil kau tahu". Oppanya yang satu ini memang selalu dapat mencairkan suasana, tak peduli sesulit apapun kondisi yang sedang dialaminya. Baekhyun memang dikenal sebagai _mood_ _maker_ di dalam grup, bukan? "Jadi.. mengapa Oppa?", tanya An Rui sedikit menuntut. Wajah Baekhyun kembali serius.

"Maaf jika aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Tapi aku ingin membantu kalian. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk terlibat, tapi kau tahu aku memang terlibat disini", jelas Baekhyun sambil meraba-raba kalimat apa yang sekiranya tepat untuk dilontarkan kemudian. Keterdiaman An Rui membuat Baekhyun meragu. "Rui-ya?", hanya gelengan kepala kecil yang diberikan sebagai jawaban dan An Rui kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Aku tak tahu mengapa Chanyeol memberitahukan hal ini disaat krusial seperti ini. Aku tahu Ia hanya ingin jujur kepadamu sebelum kalian resmi menikah. Ya, ini berat untuk kita bertiga. A-ah.. aku sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki pikiran untuk memisahkan kalian. Kami bukan bermaksud untuk membohongimu dengan merahasiakannya, hanya saja kami butuh waktu. Kami sudah membicarakan hal ini beberapa kali. Aku benar-benar tulus, Rui-ya. Aku akui rasa itu masih ada tapi aku menghargai dan mendukung apapun keputusan Chanyeol. Perpisahan kami sudah lama terjadi dan jelas bukan karena kau muncul di kehidupan kami. Hmm.. benar adanya kami ditentang oleh lingkungan sosial, tapi bukan itu intinya. Chanyeol memang lebih memilih untuk menikah dengan seorang wanita."

An Rui berusaha mencari kebohongan dalam nada bicara maupun tatapan mata Baekhyun. Namun yang Ia temukan hanyalah perasaan tak nyaman dan seperti perasaan bersalah. "Mungkin terdengar egois karena Chanyeol menginginkan keturunan dari darah dagingnya. Tapi aku tak pernah menyalahkan Chanyeol atau siapapun. Ia sudah mengatakan hal itu sejak lama, jauh sebelum kami mengenalmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku berani jamin Chanyeol akan selalu sayang dan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku jelas melihatnya. Chanyeol _has been treating you much better than me before_. Bukan bermaksud untuk membandingkan, namun itu lah adanya. Jangan pernah meragukan perasaan Chanyeol ketika Ia sudah jatuh cinta. Jangan pernah pula mengkhawatirkan hubungan kami karena kami benar-benar telah usai. Apakah selama ini kau pernah melihat kami melakukan kontak lebih _in real life_? _You know it's all about fan services now, hm?_ ", Baekhyun terus meyakinkan dan ditanggapi dengan isakan An Rui.

"Maafkan aku, Oppa. Mungkin aku terlalu sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan kini?", tanya An Rui. Hanya gelengan kepala lemah yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan namun tetap menatap sendu An Rui. " _This guilty feeling is all about me_. Awalnya aku memang khawatir seperti yang kau pikirkan. Namun di sisi lain, aku menentang seluruh perasaan negatif itu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan setega itu padaku, benar?" Baekhyun masih merasa ada yang mengganjal dari pernyataan dan pertanyaan An Rui. " _Honestly, I'm a part of them, your shipper_ ", An Rui memaksakan sebuah senyum namun pada akhirnya air mata tetap mengalir tanpa Ia inginkan. Baekhyun yang gelagapan segera memeluknya.

Saat ini Baekhyun benar-benar bingung. "Aku menyayangimu, Oppa. Aku sangat sayang padamu. Aku merasa bersalah telah merebut Chanyeol. Tapi aku tahu kalian sudah tidak bersama bahkan sejak sebelum aku mengenal kalian. Apakah kau mengerti perasaanku? Aku.. a-akuu.. Kau masih sangat menyayangi Chanyeol dan aku tidak bisa menikahi seseorang yang… Oppa.. kau bahkan sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak kandungku. Kita memiliki perasaan yang sama. Aku tidak bisa. _I truly love him.. and I wanna marry him. That's the biggest dream in my life. But I can't see you feel torture. Should I?_ "

Energinya serasa terkuras habis hanya untuk melontarkan beberapa kalimat terakhir. Baekhyun masih tercengang dan pipinya kembali dibasahi oleh air mata. "Meimei-ah.. apa yang kau bicarakan? Chanyeol jelas telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pasangan seumur hidupnya, menjadi istri, dan kelak akan menjadi calon ibu dari anak-anaknya. Aku tak memiliki hak apapun untuk melarang Chanyeol apalagi dirimu. Kau tahu aku pun sangat merestui kalian berdua. Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku tahu ini berat bagi kita bertiga. Tapi aku tidak pernah sekali pun merasa terbebani dengan hadirnya dirimu. Menikahlah. Bahagiakan Chanyeol, demi aku dan demi kebahagiaanmu sendiri.", senyum getir tampak di wajah Baekhyun, berharap An Rui dapat memahami hatinya. "Saat ini aku masih sendiri karena ini pilihanku. _I personally haven't readied yet to open my herat up. It's not because.. I just.. I haven't readied to start any relationship yet, Baby. Don't worry too much, no need to worry about me. From the bottom of my heart, I'm so happy for both of you_. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku. Kau percaya padaku?", jelas Baekhyun. Meski sulit namun Baekhyun berkata jujur. Keduanya kembali masuk ke dalam keheningan malam.

An Rui memecah keheningan di antara keduanya, "Aku percaya padamu. Tapi kau tahu betapa sulut untuk merelakan semua ini..". "Tenanglah. Tidak akan ada yang menentang hubungan kalian lagi. Aku pun bahagia, asalkan kalian berdua benar-benar bahagia. Terdengar _cliché_ memang, tapi aku berkata jujur, sepenuh hatiku. _I'm your Oppa, right_? Aku pasti merelakan apapun untukmu. Tenanglah, aku sama sekali tidak berbohong. Untuk apa aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri? Dengan melihat kondisi kalian seperti ini justru menyiksaku. _We have never been a rival, haven't we? We are sibling and nothing can beat it up. Okay?_ " Baekhyun benar-benar tulus menyayangi An Rui. Siapa yang tak tersentuh dengan kebaikan seorang Byun Baekhyun? Ia bersedia merelakan kebahagiaannya demi orang yang sangat dia cintai.

Tak satu pun yang dapat menggambarkan perasaan keduanya saat ini. Ketika khawatir, takut, kalut, bahagia, dan haru melebur menjadi satu. Itu lah cinta. Kekuatan cinta dapat merubah segalanya, bahkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh kita. Sebagian beban mereka seakan lenyap dalam seketika. Namun akumulasi perasaan yang sempat terpendam berdampak kurang baik pada fisik An Rui. Kram perutnya kembali terasa, padahal obat penahan sakitnya baru saja diminum sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Seharusnya obat tersebut cukup untuk menahan rasa sakit hingga tiga sampai lima jam ke depan.

Baekhyun tak dapat menerka ekspresi wajah An Rui saat ini. "Meimei-ah? Ad..", ucapannya menggantung ketika An Rui semakin meringkuk dalam posisinya yang masih duduk di pojok tempat tidur dan kembali menangis disertai erangan halus. Tanpa berpikir panjang Baekhyun segera memanggil Suho dan beberapa detik kemudian Suho sudah berada di atas. Baekhyun _really has no clue at all_. Suho tahu Ia tak dapat mengandalkan Baekhyun untuk mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hanya saja, Suho tahu penyebabnya pasti _dysmenorrhea_ An Rui karena tekanan yang dialaminya sejak kemarin.

Suho segera menghubungi dokter Ahn kembali untuk menanyakan perihal pertolongan pertama. Baekhyun terdiam dan semakin merasa bersalah. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kondisi An Rui selemah ini. Belum sempat Suho membaringkan An Rui, An Rui sudah tak lagi memiliki sisa tenaga untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. _Oh, crap! Twice in a day! She's fainted, again._ Tidak ada jalan lain selain membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang juga.

 **TBC**

 _How is it?_

 _Sorry for this super late update cause I've been busy suddenly so I cannot write this chapter faster._

 _In fact, I've written this story 'til chapter 6 but it hasn't reviewed yet.. that's why I still need more time to edit these and those parts. Sorry for this inconvenience._

 _I hope you guys understand hehe_

 _THANK YOU!_

 _Comment and like, please ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, tak lupa Suho mengabarkan member lain seraya mendiskusikan apakah sebaiknya Chanyeol diinfokan atau tidak mengenai kondisi An Rui. Kondisi Chanyeol tak kalah memprihatinkan. Ia tetap menolak untuk makan dan tidak ada yang dapat membujuknya.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Yang Ia tahu, ini adalah kesalahannya. Tapi Ia tak memiliki pilihan selain ikut mengantarkan An Rui ke rumah sakit dan menceritakan seluruh perbincangan dirinya dengan An Rui, termasuk kesangsiannya terhadap pernyataan An Rui.

Baekhyun merasa tidak sanggup untuk menanggung perasaan bersalahnya. Di satu sisi, Ia juga merasa telah membantu keberlangsungan hubungan Chanyeol dan An Rui. Namun disisi lain, seandainya Ia tidak mendatangi An Rui beberapa saat lalu, mungkin hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi, pikirnya.

Sebisa mungkin Suho menenangkan Baekhyun, "tenanglah, Baek. An Rui memang sedang sakit. Sepertinya An Rui sudah cukup lega dengan semua fakta ini, bukankah begitu? Ia hanya terlalu cemas sehingga berdampak pada fisiknya. Beristirahatlah sejenak, tenangkan pikiranmu. Kita membawanya ke rumah sakit karena kita sama-sama lelaki. Memangnya apa yang dapat kau lakukan dengan wanita yang sedang datang bulan dan sedang sakit? Ia bahkan tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Bagaimana dia bisa berjalan ke kamar mandi dan …", Suho menggantungkan pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun secara tidak sadar pun akhirnya ikut tersenyum. "Kau benar, Hyung. Sepertinya aku memang terlalu cemas sehingga sulit untuk berpikir jernih. Apa yang harus kita perbuat jika An Rui tetap berada di rumah? Ah, aku tiak dapat memikirkannya, Hyung!", tutup Baekhyun dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Beruntung hari sudah malam sehingga Suho tak dapat melihatnya. "Ya ya yaa.. apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!", seraya memberikan tinjuan ringan ke lengan Baekhyun dan diiringi dengan tawa renyah keduanya. "Ya, setidaknya satu per satu dari masalah ini menemui titik terang.", batin Suho seraya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang akhirnya bisa tertawa.

Segala kebutuhan An Rui sudah dipersiapkan oleh Suho, termasuk menghubungi Manajer Hyung dan dokter Ahn untuk segera mempersiapkan kebutuhan An Rui. Tentu bukan hal yang mudah bagi Suho maupun Baekhyun untuk berada dalam situasi tersebut. Keduanya akan menjadi _attention center_ dan dengan cepat menjadi bahan perbincangan, tidak hanya di dalam negeri namun juga di luar negeri.

Sesampainya mereka di _emergency unit_ , semua sudah bersiap sehingga Suho tidak perlu menghentikan kendaraannya terlalu lama disana. Selagi menunggu kabar mengenai An Rui, Suho dan Baekhyun mendatangi Chloris Tea & Coffee, di Kawasan Mapo-gu, sekitar 30 menit dari rumah sakit tempat An Rui ditangani. Mereka sengaja memilih tempat yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan rumah sakit agar tidak ada yang mencium kejadian tersebut.

Keduanya mendiskusikan mengenai cara untuk memberi tahu Chanyeol dan tentunya pemilihan waktu merupakan bagian terpenting. Sedangkan An Rui kelihatannya cukup aman karena akan berada dalam pengawasan pihak medis dalam beberapa hari karena kondisi fisiknya yang masih lemah. Kondisi psikisnya pun menjadi pertimbangan kedua, setidaknya dengan memaksanya untuk _bedrest_ diharapkan pikirannya dapat menjadi lebih tenang.

Setelah Manajer Hyung mengabarkan bahwa An Rui sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan biasa, barulah Suho dan Baekhyun kembali ke _dorm_ kemudian melanjutkan diskusinya bersama member lain. Saat itu, Chanyeol sudah kembali tidur setelah dibuatkan teh serai untuk menghangatkan tubuh serta menenangkan pikirannya, paling tidak ketegangan syarafnya dapat sedikit berkurang.

.

.

.

Pagi telah menjemput dan Sehun mendatangi kamar Chanyeol untuk membangunkannya. Chanyeol masih tertidur meski waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Sehun segera mendatangi sisi tempat tidur Chanyeol, berniat untuk membangunkannya. Betapa terkejutnya Sehun ketika melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang tak berdaya. Keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuh Chanyeol. Badannya menggigil, tampak gelisah, dan terus menggumamkan nama An Rui. Sehun berusaha untuk membangunkannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia segera menghubungi Manajer Hyung untuk mengabarkan kondisi Chanyeol dan sepakat untuk membawa Chanyeol ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan penanganan lebih lanjut. Tentunya dengan _treatment_ khusus agar media tidak mencium kabar ini.

.

.

 **Severance Hospital**

Manajer Hyung telah mengatur segalanya untuk mencegah media maupun _fans_ , terutama para sasaeng, tidak dapat mengakses kondisi Chanyeol dan juga An Rui. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka tidak diperkenankan untuk mencium kabar apapun mengenai pernikahan keduanya. Chanyeol mendapatkan perawatan intensif untuk diberikan cairan intravena karena dehidrasi yang dialaminya sehingga mengakibatkan penurunan kesadaran.

Chanyeol terus saja berkeringat sepanjang malam, namun asupan cairan dan makanan yang dikonsumsinya sangat minim. Tak lama setelah Chanyeol siuman, Ibu Chanyeol datang. Manajer serta beberapa member yang awalnya berada di dalam kamar perawatan Chanyeol segera undur diri. Bukan ingin mengurangi rasa hormat kepada Nyonya Park, namun mereka tidak ingin terlalu mencampuri urusan keluarga Park. Mereka hanya tidak ingin hal yang tidak diinginkan kembali terjadi.

Manajer Hyung sudah mengatur agar kamar perawatan Chanyeol bersebelahan dnegan kamar perawatan An Rui sehingga tidak sulit bagi mereka untuk menjaga keduanya. Kini mereka berpindah untuk singgah di kamar perawatan An Rui. Belum terlalu banyak perubahan pada An Rui, namun kini intensitas munculnya _dysmenorrhea_ -nya mulai berkurang.

Selagi An Rui tidur, Manajer Hyung dan beberapa member lain mencari cara agar dapat mempertahankan hubungan Chanyeol dan An Rui karena sepertinya suasana kini kembali memanas. Tampak raut wajah Nyonya Park yang tidak terlalu bersahabat ketika memasuki ruang perawatan Chanyeol.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Seluruh member sedang mendapat jatah libur selama satu bulan dari manajemen, sebelum menggarap album baru dan kembali disibukkan dengan serangkaian promosi dan konser selama satu tahun ke depan. Selain mengunjungi rumah masing-masing, menghabiskan waktu untuk berlibur bersama merupakan hal yang langka bagi mereka sehingga kali ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

Semua sepakat untuk mengajak seluruh Manajer Hyung beserta pasangan masing-masing agar dapat lebih mengenal dekat satu sama lain. Krabi, Thailand menjadi pilihan destinasinya. Hangatnya cuaca di Krabi menjadi salah satu alasan, mengingat musim dingin yang belum kunjung menemui akhir di pertengahan Februari. Sebetulnya ini bukan kali pertama mereka berkunjung ke Thailand, namun sering kali hanya disibukkan dengan berbagai pekerjaan.

Bersantai kurang lebih enam hari lima malam sekiranya cukup membantu mereka melepas kepenatan dalam bekerja. Begitu banyak aktivitas yang mereka lakukan disana, mulai dari menikmati laut tentunya, bermain di pantai, _snorkeling_ , _diving_ , _water sports_ , _rock climbing_ , sekolah memasak makanan khas Thailand, mengikuti _shark watching tour_ , serta menikmati _cruise_.

Semuanya sudah terjadwal dengan baik dan berjalan dengan lancar, _so far_. Disela-sela acara mereka yang cukup banyak disana, mereka tetap menyempatkan beberapa waktu untuk menikmati _quality time_ , bersama-sama ataupun berdua dengan pasangannya masing-masing. _Villa_ yang mereka sewa terbagi menjadi dua macam, yaitu _villa_ utama dengan 8 kamar tidur dan _villa_ dengan ukuran lebih kecil yang berisi 5 kamar tidur. Meski terbagi dua, namun mereka sering berkumpul di _villa_ utama untuk sekedar bermain, berenang, maupun makan bersama.

Seperti saat ini, mereka telah menyiapkan sebuah permainan yang cukup popular di awal abad ke-21, _twister_. Sebuah permainan yang menggunakan alat bantu sebuah karpet plastik yang memiliki enam baris dari lingkaran-lingkaran besar dan memiliki empat warna berbeda, yaitu merah, biru, kuning, dan hijau. Sebuah _spinner_ berfungsi sebagai alat penentu langkah yang harus diambil oleh kedua pemain yang beradu kelincahan di atas karpet plastik. Kedua pemain harus mengikuti arahan sesuai _spinner_ dan peserta yang jatuh untuk pertama kali yang dinyatakan kalah.

Permainannya cukup menantang. Selain mengadu keluwesan, permainan ini pun cukup memacu adrenalin. Tidak ada yang salah dari permainan ini pada awalnya. Semua saling menyemangati satu sama lain dan tertawa kemudian saat ada peserta yang gugur karena tidak berhasil memenuhi arahan dari _spinner_. Pasangan dalam permainan ini diacar secara adil sesuai peruntung dari permainan _people-to-people_.

Satu dua sesi permainan mulai membuat semua orang semakin bersemangat. Minuman segar dan dingin pun sudah disediakan, mengingat tubuh mereka yang notabene berasal dari negara empat musim, kemudian harus menetap cukup lama pada negara bermusim tropis dan melakukan aktivitas fisik yang cukup menguras tenaga.

Kali ini permainan dimainkan oleh Chanyeol dan An Rui. Tubuh An Rui yang jauh lebih kecil dari Chanyeol menjadi keunggulan baginya. Namun jangan lupakan fakta bahwa tangan dan kaki Chanyeol yang panjang juga merupakan keberuntungan baginya. Lima menit pertama berjalannya permainan, suasana masih cukup tenang. Di menit ke tujuh, permainan semakin memanas karena An Rui mulai kewalahan untuk mencapai lingkaran yang jaraknya cukup berjauhan.

Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat An Rui yang berada di bawahnya sedang memasang wajah sebal karena tangannya yang kesulitan mencapai lingkaran merah di depan tangan kiri Chanyeol. Namun sayangnya ketika Chanyeol menaruh tangan kirinya di sebelah kanan tangan An Rui, posisi badan keduanya yang kurang nyaman dan sangat berdekatan membuat keduanya kesulitan mempertahankan posisinya. Akhirnya Chanyeol terjatuh dan menimpa An Rui.

Beruntung An Rui berada dalam posisi yang wajar sehingga hanya bagian dada dan perutnya yang membentur ubin, itu pun tidak terlalu keras. Naasnya, hal serupa tidak dialami oleh Chanyeol. Tangan kirinya yang berada dalam posisi tidak benar tertimpa oleh An Rui dan hal itu membuatnya cedera di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

 _Wrist pain_ yang Chanyeol alami akibat trauma sebenarnya tidak terlalu parah. Hanya membutuhkan pemulihan selama beberapa minggu sebelum diperbolehkan untuk beraktivitas dengan normal, terutama untuk melakukan aktivitas berat, termasuk tarian. Beruntung kejadian tersebut terjadi satu hari sebelum kepulangan mereka ke Seoul sehingga mereka tidak perlu mempercepat kepulangannya. Meski ada sedikit kecelakaan, namun liburan kali itu tetap sangat berkesan.

Meski sudah sempat diberikan pertolongan pertama di Krabi Hospital, namun sesampainya di Seoul Chanyeol tetap menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit karena permintaan dari pihak manjemen. Hal ini bertujuan untuk menghindari terciumnya pergerakan Chanyeol yang setiap hari akan mendatangi rumah sakit untuk kebutuhan observasi lanjut serta terapi non-operatif dan juga untuk mempercepat pemulihannya. Tiga minggu yang akan datang EXO akan melakukan _comeback_ dan tidak ada yang ingin melihat Chanyeol menggunakan _elastic bandage_ di pergelangan tangannya, bukan?

Hari pertama Chanyeol berada di rumah sakit, Ibu Chanyeol hanya meminta An Rui serta member lain dan para Manajer untuk beristirahat karena Beliau lah yang akan menjaganya. Keesokan harinya, An Rui sudah membuatkan tonkatsu kesukaan Chanyeol, lengkap dengan miso _soup_ dan salad. Tak lupa An Rui juga membuatkan _fruid salad_ untuk Ibu Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang mengatakan ingin menyantap makanan tersebut sepulangnya mereka ke Seoul.

Ketika An Rui sampai di rumah sakit, Ibu Chanyeol sedang berada di lorong depan kamar Chanyeol. Ia sedang menelepon Yoora, Kakak Chanyeol dan memintanya untuk segera datang ke rumah sakit. Entah mengapa An Rui merasa kurang nyaman dengan tatapan Ibu Chanyeol dan mempertanyakan dalam hati mengapa Ibu Chanyeol memintanya untuk menjaga Chanyeol. An Rui hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menunduk sembari menunggu Ibu Chanyeol selesai dengan ponselnya.

Posisi Ibu Chanyeol yang saat ini berada tepat di sebelah pintu kamar perawatan Chanyeol membuat An Rui semakin salah tingkah dan tidak tahu harus melangkah kemana. Ia hanya berdiri kaku di dekat perpotongan jalan karena posisi kamar perawatannya berada di dekat pertigaan jalan.

Setelah Ibu Chanyeol menutup sambungan teleponnya, An Rui segera membungkukkan badan dan menyapanya dengan sopan. Namun yang terjadi adalah Ibu Chanyeol segera berbalik badan dan memegang _handle_ pintu tanpa melihat ataupun menjawab sapaan An Rui. Tak ada senyuman atau pun pelukan hangat. Tidak seperti biasanya Ibu Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini.

Meski dalam keadaan bingung, An Rui memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Ibu Chanyeol. "Seomeoni..", titahnya dengan suara yang nyaris hilang dan masih menunduk. Ibu Chanyeol membalikkan badan, "untuk apa kau datang kesini? Tidakkah kau memiliki rasa bersalah? Atau jangan-jangan selama ini kau berniat untuk menjilat kami? Silahkan pergi. Kehadiranmu tidak dinantikan disini. Jangan pernah menampakkan batang hidungmu lagi!". Suaranya tidak keras, namun nadanya sangat tegas dan dipenuhi dengan emosi negatif.

An Rui yang terkejut hanya dapat menatap nanar calon mertuanya tersebut. Ia terperangah mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang tidak pernah Ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Satu dua langkah mundur Ia ambil bersamaan dengan beberapa bulir air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

Kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan barang bawaan tidak dapat Ia gunakan untuk menyeka air mata yang mengalir semakin deras. Banyak kata yang ingin Ia ucapkan sebagai pembelaan, namun tak ada satu kata pun yang berhasil terlontar dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Ibu Chanyeol membentak, "pergi sebelum aku kehabisan kesabaran! Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan wanita sepertimu!".

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

How is it? A little bit dramatic hehe..

Any comments or suggestions?

The flashback part is the hardest part so far :")

Too much ideas in my mind but don't know how to write it down..

So yea, this is what I can do.. I've tried my best

Thank you for reading!


End file.
